


[Fanart] What does the chef recommend?

by doodeline



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 07:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Inspired bythis postby ineffablequotes on tumblr!





	[Fanart] What does the chef recommend?




End file.
